The laboratory studies the molecular basis of salt and water homeostasis. One focus is the renin-angiotensin-aldosterone system, and the control mechanisms on this system operating through the juxtaglomerular apparatus. A second focus of the lab is the macula densa cell, and the cellular controls on expression of three molecules highly expressed in this cell type; cyclooxygenase 2, type I nitric oxide synthase and beta-6 integrin. Work focuses on local regulatory controls of expression of these genes, renin gene transcription and mechanisms of cell-to-cell signaling within the juxtaglomerular apparatus.